


Last dream

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, EunHae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else would he love, but the boy who would follow him anywhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last dream

The first time he told his parents he wanted to be a dancer, his father knocked him on the head with his knuckles.

 

How are you going to make a living like that, eh? A dancer? How will that pay the bills?

 

\---

 

He finds Donghae in an alleyway three days later. His dark hair is too long and hanging in his face. His smile is wide enough to light up the night.

 

Hey. I'm Donghae. Do you have any food?

 

He doesn't. So he takes Donghae home instead.

 

\---

 

Donghae follows him to the city. Hyukjae never questions him. Where else would Donghae belong, if not by his side?

 

Hyukjae wants to be a dancer. Donghae smiles and says, okay, whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere.

 

His first gig is at a club. Not a reputable one. It's seedy, not just the place but the people, hidden in shadows and smoke and Donghae hates it. But they have to eat. So.

 

Hyukjae wants to be a dancer. He focuses on that when men reach for him with grasping hands and tempt him with wads of cash.

 

Whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere.

 

He holds on to that when he discovers the sacrifices he has to make for his dream.

 

\---

 

He shrugs the shirt off his shoulders with a wince. The lashes across his back pulling painfully with the muscles.

 

He knows Donghae is in the room when he hears the gasp. He couldn't have hidden from Donghae anyway.

 

He doesn't have to explain. Because Donghae knows. He knows why and how. But it doesn't stop his angry words. Doesn't stop him gripping Hyukjae's shoulders and spinning him around. Doesn't stop the tears. And the pleas.

 

Don't do this anymore. Please, don't. We'll find another way. There has to be another way.

 

They both know that is a lie. There is no other way. Hyukjae wants to be a dancer. He has to make sacrifices.

 

Donghae pulls him to the bathroom and runs cool water gently down his back. His fingers are gentle on the bruises at his hips and Hyukjae just wants to crawl against the wall and cry. The water from the shower can't hide the way his shoulders shake and Donghae kisses his lips and holds him close.

 

I love you.

 

Hyukjae knows. Donghae is the only reason he is standing right now.

 

I love you too.

 

He sleeps with his head on Donghae's chest and his arm wrapped around Donghae's waist.

 

Tomorrow is another day. Hyukjae closes his eyes and wishes it would never come.

 

\---

 

It takes a while but Hyukjae does make friends. Jungsu hyung, who takes him under his wings like Hyukjae is a baby bird that needs to be looked after, Sungmin hyung, who  has to be the most beautiful man Hyukjae has ever met (aside from Donghae of course but then he never compares Donghae to anyone because Donghae has his own separate place in Hyukjae's rankings. Above and beyond the reach of anyone else) and Junsu who takes one look at Hyukjae and claims him as his'.

 

Donghae never wants to meet his friends. He stays home. To soak in the sunlight through the window, he says. Sometimes Hyukjae comes home to find him curled up on the floor at the window like a cat, bathed in the last light of the day. Hyukjae would curl around him then. Pulling Donghae against his heart and resting his head beside Donghae's dark head.

 

Do you love me? Donghae would ask.

 

Hyukjae would nuzzle his hair and breathe him in. Yes.

 

Donghae would laugh, warm and joyous. I love you.

 

Hyukjae would smile, eyes closed and face pressed in to Donghae’s dark hair. Who else would he love, but the boy who would follow him anywhere?

 

He wants be a dancer. He loves Donghae. He guesses it only makes sense that the two things are inseparable.

 

\---

 

He makes it. He is sure he signed away a piece of his soul, but he makes it and soon he saves enough money to move to a new place. A better place, he thinks. Donghae loves it. Loves the tall, wide windows that let the sun stream through. Hyukjae buys him an armchair with yellow cushions and Donghae practically purrs the first time he curls up in the sun.

 

I love you, he says and Donghae smiles with his eyes closed.

 

I know.

 

One day Hyukjae opens his eyes and Donghae is gone. He sweeps through the apartment, searching with trembling hands.

 

But he only finds sunlight and yellow cushions.

 

\---

 

He finds a boy waiting for him on his way home. He smiles. Hyukjae thinks he must be an angel because the whole street lights up.

 

Hey. I'm Donghae. Do you have any food?

 

He doesn't. So he takes Donghae home instead.

 

***

 

 


End file.
